


When the Husbands are Away

by sublimetwilight



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Emetophilia, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sapphic September 2020, Volturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimetwilight/pseuds/sublimetwilight
Summary: Caius and Aro always left their two wives to their own devices.
Relationships: Athenodora/Sulpicia (Twilight)
Kudos: 7





	When the Husbands are Away

Caius and Aro always left the two of them to their own devices. Athenadora always got that mischevious look on her face when they had the castle to themselves. Although they’d never be truly alone—the guard was ever present to protect them—they could still have their fun when their husbands weren’t around.

Athenadora was smaller but always insisted on never getting off herself. She’d wrap her arms around Sulpicia and hold her tight while she orgasmed into her mouth, or her fingers, neither of them were picky. Today, Athenadora had a special surprise in mind for Sulpicia hidden beneath her robes.

Athenadora did everything in her power to not give it away too quickly. She’d build up to that. After giving Sulpicia the look they scurried into Athenadora’s private quarters. No one was allowed in Athenadora’s chambers without her permission. Everyone assumed it was the men in charge but they were wrong. Athenadora had a strong persistent presence and was exactly the same in politics as she was in bed.

Sulpicia came into the chambers, suddenly nervous though they’d done this a million times before.

“What’s wrong?” Athenadora asks.

“Nothing. I just wanted to show you something.”

“What is it?”

Sulpicia carefully and purposefully begins disrobing. She moves slowly, keeping her eyes locked with Athenadora’s. Athenadora is transfixed. Even if she wanted to, she’d never be able to to take her eyes off Sulpicia. Sulpicia reveals so achingly slowly a lacy teddy. Her nipples were clearly erect underneath the sheer fabric. It was deliciously intoxicating for Athenadora to take in all of Sulpica and there was a lot of her.

Athenadora reached out to touch Sulpicia so gently as if she was made of glass. Sulpicia took Athenadora’s outreached hand and placed her fingers in her mouth, sucking on them.

“You little minx,” Athenadora whispered in a teasing tone.

“Oh, you don’t like it?” Sulpicia dared her to object.

Athenadora took her on occupied hand and lifted her own robes enough so that Sulpicia could see the little surprise she had for her.

“A rubber cock? For me?” Sulpicia grabbed it in excitement, abandoning Athenadora’s hand.

Athenadora took Sulpicia’s hand and guided her to the large bed in the middle of the room. Athenadora puts her fingers back in Sulpicia’s mouth, pressing as far as she could and taking them out just as quickly. She starts rubbing Sulpicia’s clitoris with an intense gaze of focus. Sulpicia’s moans filled the room and that was all the encouragement Athenadora needed to rub harder.

“Do you like this?” Athenadora asked.

“Yes, mmm yes. It feels so…good.” Sulpicia started grinding against Athenadora’s hand.

“Do you want to cum like this?”

“No…I want to…I want to feel full.”

Athenadora opened Sulpicia’s legs wider and placed the detachable penis at her entrance. Slowly, Athenadora thrusted. Hardly, would she be seen as timid, but she watched Sulpicia’s reaction with the most tender concern.

“More, please, more!” Sulpicia begged.

That was all she needed to say. Athenadora thrust inside of Sulpicia, listening to her rugged moans and labored breathing. Sulpicia’s words became an incoherent cocophany of mores and pleases. Athenadora picked up the pace and started ramming as hard as she could into Sulpicia. Sulpicia arched her back into the rubber penis go get it deeper.

“Wait,” Athenadora slowed her thrusts, “you said you wanted to feel full.”

Understanding dawned on Sulpicia as she watched Athenadora go into the blood cabinet. They always had extra for occasions like these. Athenadora grabbed two full bottles and close the cabinet door.

“Open your mouth,” Athenadora ordered.

Sulpicia complied.

Athenadora made sure she drank every drop of the first bottle. “Are you full?”

“Yes”

“Do you want some more?”

“Yes, always.”

Athenadora handed the open bottle to Sulpicia, gesturing for her to drink. Sulpicia’s stomach started getting bigger and redder. Athenadora could hear the sloshing of the blood inside of Sulpicia’s big round belly and started thrusting into Sulpicia again.

Athenadora adored the soft mewing noises Sulpicia made against the bottle. The feeling of fullness was driving her mad. Sulpicia wildly thrashed her hips and kept getting louder and louder.

“Cum for me.”

Sulpicia started shaking violently. Blood drops dripping down her mouth as she orgasmed loudly, almost a scream. Athenadora squeezed Sulpicia’s nipples as hard as she was capable until her orgasm was over.

“You are so beautiful when you orgasm,” Athenadora said while brushing Sulpicia’s errant hairs from her face.

“Well you’re so good at making me cum.” Sulpicia tucked herself under Athenadora’s head and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on [tumblr](https://sublimetwilight.tumblr.com/post/630745565534257152/sulpicia-x-athenadora) first! tysm for reading and leave a comment if you have anything you'd like to say to me :3


End file.
